


Anni-BEAR-sary.

by kaimchana



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Receiving a bear for their 6th year anniversary is not what Jongin had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted a prompt from @kaisooprompts on twitter and made a fic as a gift to all of the kaisoo shippers out there for KaiSoo Day. This is unbeta-ed and rushed so I apologize in advance for some wrong spelling and grammatical errors. Enjoy reading! #HappyKaisooDay everyone!

_Inspired by this[prompt.](https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/810830285298368512)_

 

 

It’s their 6th anniversary since they’ve become past best friends to lovers and Jongin doesn’t really expect anything. Their celebrations for the past year had always been just a simple date outside on their favorite restaurant cafe or spent inside the four walls of their studio apartment, ramen in hand and a movie playing in front of them while they sit side by side on their blue worn-out couch. They had purchased it from a garage sale with some of the salary from their part-time jobs during college.

 

That is why coming home to a dark apartment with candles leading up to their dining room and a bear seated in one of the seats on the dining table had Jongin surprised. Kyungsoo was never one to plan things like this. The older man hates surprises, that’s why it is a big question to Jongin on why they're spending their 6th year like this. He knew they were just going to spend it inside their, what with Kyungsoo needing to finish up the script he’s writing, but Jongin honestly did not expect to come home to this.

 

“Welcome home, love,” he hears Kyungsoo say from his back and he turns to look at his boyfriend, his eyes still wide in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

 

Kyungsoo walks up to him, standing on his toes to place a quick peck on Jongin’s cheeks. “Happy anniversary,” the shorter whispers in his ear before standing back on his feet, his lips morphed into that heart-shaped smile that Jongin loves.

 

“H-hyung, what is this?” Jongin asks and watches as Kyungsoo frowns at him before rolling his eyes.

 

“You could’ve greeted me first, you know,” Kyungsoo mutters before walking towards one of the empty seats on the table, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s form.

 

Jongin breaks into a sheepish grin before rounding the table to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders from the back. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes.

 

“Happy 6th anniversary, babe,” Jongin starts, placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. “I was just surprised, I’m sorry. Did you prepare all of this?” He asked, the elder answering with a nod.

 

Jongin stands up to take the seat across from his boyfriend, eyeing the set of foods that was prepared for him, smile turning wider when he takes sight of his favorite kimchi spaghetti.

 

“You’re the best, you know? I’m so fucking lucky,” he mumbles, looking straight at Kyungsoo who then turned a shade of red with the comment.

 

“I know. Let’s eat now. I’m hungry.”

 

Their dinner goes by just like how it does on normal days. 'How’s your day’ and 'how are you’ were exchange before they fall to a chat about the funny thing that Kyungsoo encountered when he went to the market that morning and the client that grated on Jongin’s nerve he almost thought this day would be bad until he remembers Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo and their anniversary. The elder blushed by the comment and swat at Jongin’s arm when the tanned male playfully winks at him.

 

“You’re probably just looking forward to the sex, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the younger man, a smirk playing on his lips while he scoops from the tub of Baskin Robbin’s placed in front of him after Jongin went to push their dishes away.

 

The younger man fakes a gasp, his hand clutching at his chest while looking at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

 

“W-what? How could you accuse me of that? I was reminiscing the past six years that we’ve had when I thought of you and you think I am only looking forward to the sex?” Jongin leans back at his chair before looking at Kyungsoo with hurt eyes. Kyungsoo can see the playfulness on the corner of his lips, though. He knows better.

 

“Oh my god, Hyung. I can’t believe this,” Jongin huffs, crossing his arms and blowing air on his bangs. Kyungsoo’s heart swells at the sight and he can’t think of anything than how he loves this brat in front of him, but Jongin also looks funny so he breaks into a laugh.

 

Jongin looks at him once again, eyes widening before scoffing at him.

 

“Wow. Now you’re laughing at me. I’m leaving,” he pushes out of his seat to get up and Kyungsoo's laughter gets louder. Jongin shakes his head while looking at him before turning away.

 

“Come back here, you idiot.” Kyungsoo manages to say between his laughs. The younger man turns to him again, a smirk playing on his lips this time. Kyungsoo knows he’s in trouble.

 

“Say the magic words, Soo,” Jongin singsongs, standing a feet away in front of Kyungsoo in all his 6 foot 1 of handsome glory, arms still crossed between his chest, one of his eyebrows raised.

 

Kyungsoo only looks at him before shaking his head that made Jongin pout.

 

“Say it,” he demands.

 

“Geez, Jongin. How old are you?”

 

“I’m 24, thanks for asking.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes because expect Jongin to answer rhetorical questions just to be funny.

 

“Come back and sit down here,” Kyungsoo asks nicely, batting his eyelashes. “Please?”

 

“Magic word, hyung.” Jongin taps his foot on the floor, waiting for Kyungsoo to give in.

 

Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and Jongin watches as his boyfriend walks towards him with a serious expression on his face. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have played with him._

 

A pair of warm hands on his cheeks is the next thing he felt and he looks up to see Kyungsoo staring straight at him.

 

“Jongin,” the elder starts and it made Jongin swallow. _Did he fucked up? Will Kyungsoo leave him now because of his childish antics?_

 

 _“_ Jongin.” Kyungsoo repeats, but in a really low voice this time that it send shivers down Jongin’s spine.

 

“You’re the most amazing and sexy boyfriend in the world,” he gives in.

 

Jongin smiles in victory, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and closes his eyes when he sees Kyungsoo leaning in after saying those words.

 

He can feel the distance between them lessening with Kyungsoo’s own breath hitting his face. He’s just waiting for the press of plump lips on his own, his hands finding its way to his boyfriend’s waist. He waits some more but instead of a kiss, what greets him is a hard skull knocking on his own.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” He pouts once he opens his eyes and caress the spot on his forehead where Kyungsoo had headbutted him.

 

“Are you happy now? Can we sit down?” Kyungsoo asks before going back to his own seat, Jongin following with a pout still on his face. He’s about to take his seat when he caught sight of the bear seating beside him.

 

He looks at Kyungsoo before pointing at it.

 

“What’s with the bear, hyung?” He asks, confusion clear on his face.

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at it, too, a spoon wedge between his lips before he pops it out to answer. “I don’t know.” He shrugs.

 

“Oh! I get it! Because it’s our anni-BEAR-sary! Right?” He says, laughing at his own pun and Kyungsoo glares at him.

 

“Just open it, Jongin,” he deadpans.

 

“Hey, it was funny! This is not wrapped though? How do I open it?” Jongin walks instead towards the stuffed toy to inspect it. He takes it in his arms, pressing on its tummy, thinking that maybe it will talk with Kyungsoo's recorded voice. He wasn’t disappointed when he found none though. He knows his boyfriend isn’t really one to do those kind of things.

 

“It’s so cute.” He says, hugging the stuffed toy to his chest and looking like a grown 5 year-old kid. “But what’s with it?”

 

“I said to open it, Jongin,” Kyungsoo repeats.

 

Jongin turns the bear away from him, inspecting it for any zipper or buttons.

 

“How?” He cocks his head to the side, looking back at Kyungsoo, looking very much like a confused child.

 

“Tear it apart. Rip it.” Kyungsoo shrugs, going back on his ice cream.

 

He snaps his head up when Jongin gasps.

 

“Hyung!! Are you asking me to kill this bear? No! I can’t do that!” Jongin asks, now he really looks like he’s in disbelief, eyes accusing. He looks like Kyungsoo had asked him to kill a person instead.

 

Kyungsoo looks at the clock on the wall and sees that there’s only 15 minutes to Jongin's birthday.

 

“Come on, babe, it’s just a bear. You have to rip it to know why I gave it to you,” the elder explains, putting his spoon down.

 

Jongin's eyes widen at that.

 

“I CAN’T KILL THIS BEAR, HYUNG!” He sputters, holding the bear up to Kyungsoo’s face. “It looks so innocent. How can I kill him? Can’t I just cuddle him when you’re away? Isn’t that the purpose?”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the man in front of him, shaking his head while he goes to retrieve a pair of scissors from one of the cabinets.

 

“Jongin, it’s just a stuffed bear for fuck’s sake. Now cut it before the time runs out,” he says calmly, handing Jongin the scissors.

 

Jongin looks at the pair of scissors being handed to him like it offended him.

 

“But hyung-”

 

“Jongin, just do it.” Kyungsoo commands, his voice carrying a sense of finality. Jongin takes the scissors in defeat.

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me kill an innocent bear. Is this some kind of initiation?” He asks sadly, his eyes darting between Kyungsoo and the stuffed toy in his hands.

 

Kyungsoo reaches for the bear, patience wearing thin as he takes a glance at the clock.

_10 minutes._

 

 _“_ I’ll do it. Give me that.”

 

Jongin turns the bear away, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo.

 

“I’ll do it. I’m not gonna risk you being locked up in jail just because you killed a bear. Fine. I’ll do it,” Jongin says like he have no choice. Like he’s actually sacrificing himself for Kyungsoo and the elder chokes on his laugh. If only Jongin knows.

 

Jongin takes a sit before placing the scissors to cut the stuffed animal on his lap.

 

“Just cut at its back then rip it apart,” Kyungsoo reminds and Jongin looks up at him, hurt evident on his eyes before shaking his head and turning back to the bear.

 

“I don’t know what you’ve done but I need to do this,” he sniffs, talking to the bear.

 

Kyungsoo watches as the scissors cut through the back of the bear and his heart picks up because what if Jongin sees it first thing when he opens the bear? He can feel his hands turning clammy and the sweat on his forehead breaking out. He holds his breath, a reminder to rip the bear muttered between his gritted teeth.

 

Jongin looks at him like a dejected puppy once more before closing his eyes and ripping the stuffed animal with his bare hands, muttering “I’m sorry’s” while he does.

 

Kyungsoo stands there, holding his breath while he watches Jongin rip the bear to pieces. It’s like his world stopped when the box inside drops on the floor and hit the younger’s socked feet. He watches as Jongin opens his eyes, his gaze falling on the ripped bear on his lap before falling to the box on his feet.

 

Jongin’s eyes widen as he sees the blue velvet box that had hit his feet while he was ripping the bear. He turns around on the chair to stare at Kyungsoo, who’s now standing in front of him, warm brown eyes boring into his own chocolate ones.

 

“H-hyung..” Jongin is shaking as he retrieves the box on the ground, his heart jumping on his chest he’s starting to fear it might leap out of his body. His breathing quickens as he hears Kyungsoo clearing his throat, the sound of the man’s light footsteps nearing him.

 

Kyungsoo wipes his hands on the cloth of his jeans, a habit he does when he’s nervous. He takes the velvet box from Jongin’s shaking hand and breathing a sigh of relief at the thought of him not being the only one nervous here.

 

“Hyung, what is this?” Jongin asks, sounding breathless. He looks up at Kyungsoo and the elder only gives him a smile that can shame even the sun because of its brightness.

 

“I,” Kyungsoo starts. “Oh God, I practiced this a lot of times, now I don't know what I was supposed to say,” he chuckles, nervousness apparent from his voice.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, focusing his gaze on the box gripped tight on his hand.

 

“Six years. Been that long, huh? I mean, who would believe we would last this long with you being a brat and all.” He hears as Jongin chuckles at that, hitting his thighs and Kyungsoo kicks him on his shin to shut him up.

 

“What I want to say is, in that six years, we’ve been through everything. And… Come on, I’ve never been good with words,” he keeps on mumbling, more to himself now than to Jongin.

 

“You’re a scriptwriter for a reason, babe,” Jongin interjects but shuts his mouth when Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look.

 

Kyungsoo releases another breath.

 

“Six years and I’m still so fucking and irrevocably in love with you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you. I see you in my future, Jongin. I want you to be there. As cheesy as this sounds, I wanna grow old with you. Adopt kids. Or dogs. Whatever you like I’m good with it. All I know is I just wanna be with you. Spend the rest of my life with you. Continue putting up with your childish antics and idiot- Jongin?”

 

He turns to look at the younger man as he hears another sniff.

 

“Jongin, are you okay? Are you cryi-oomph!”

 

The next thing Kyungsoo knows is he’s being kissed senseless. Jongin’s plump lips molding on his own heart-shaped ones. And this, he wants more of this moments in the future.

 

Too immersed in the kiss, Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the absence of the box on his hands as he wraps his arms on Jongin’s neck to deepen the dancing of their lips together. Jongin’s tongue carefully tracing his lower lips and he shivers.

 

Kyungsoo sucks in a breath when Jongin pulls away, leaning his forehead on his, giving him a blinding smile.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers through their lips, giving him another peck before turning away completely, making Kyungsoo frown in confusion.

 

Jongin smile doesn’t fade as he gets on one knee in front of the elder and this time, Kyungsoo’s eyes widen than its original size.

 

“This is the best anniversary gift ever. And will be the best birthday gift if you say yes,” Jongin starts as he opens the box, revealing a pair of silver band rings. They’ve always like and go for simplicity and he loves that about their relationship. About Kyungsoo. He loves how everything can be simple and be special at the same time just because it’s with Kyungsoo.

 

“You’ve said pretty much everything that I wanted to say,” he goes on, Kyungsoo staying immobile, not having an idea on what to do. He’s supposed to be the one on his knees now. He had prepared so much for this.

 

“Except the being childish part, we both know that’s me.” Jongin laughs before looking up and meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. The elder can see the love on his boyfriend’s gaze, can feel the warm and sincerity that it sends to him.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath.

 

“The thing is, I love you, Kyungsoo. And I wanted this as much as you do. And sorry for interrupting you, but please let me have the honor to do this. On my birthday.”

 

Jongin smiles.

 

“Jongin.” The tears starts to well up on Kyungsoo’s eyes. One blink and he knows that it will flow what with how he was feeling right now. He feels so genuinely happy, and also confused because of how the events had turned.

 

“I’m still sad about the bear, you know? You could have just given it to me. But I appreciate the thought. Not just the ripping part.”

 

They both laugh at that and Kyungsoo kick on Jongin’s foot lightly because he can’t wait anymore.

 

“I’m so fucking in love with you and I want to spend every second of my life with you.”

 

Jongin takes another breath as he gets the smaller of the rings and offers it to Kyungsoo.

 

He smiles, placing the box on his lap, taking one of Kyungsoo's hands.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, will you marry this brat and put up with him for the rest of your life?” Jongin finally asks. He knows what the answer would be, but still, he feels nervous as he waits for Kyungsoo's answer.

 

Kyungsoo tightens his hand on Jongin’s and smiles back at him, the tears on his eyes now flowing on his face and then he’s laughing.

 

“You fucking stole my line, you idiot,” he accuses, narrowing his eyes at Jongin, making the boy laugh.

 

Jongin tugs at his hand, pointing at the ring with his lips. “It's my birthday. Answer me.”

 

“Yes, Kim Jongin. I will put up with your bratty self for the rest of my life.”

 

Jongin stands up to put the ring on Kyungsoo's finger and proceeds to envelop the shorter in a hug.

 

“I love you. Best birthday gift ever!!!” He fakes screams, swaying Kyungsoo on his embrace.

 

Kyungsoo laughs and tightens his arms around Jongin.

 

“I love you, too, you idiot.”

  


**EPILOGUE:**

 

“Why the bear though?” Jongin asks, playing with the ring on Kyungsoo’s finger as they lay naked side by side on their bed. Kyungsoo’s head resting on his chest. Smirking at the reminder of how Kyungsoo had jumped him after saying his I love you.

 

“Jongin will you drop it?” Kyungsoo shots back, his voice turning into a whisper as sleep slowly consumes him.

 

Jongin places a kiss on his hair, turning on his side and tightening his arms around his fiance’s waist, spooning him.

 

“Okay. Love you.” He closes his eyes and smiles as Kyungsoo turns on his side to face Jongin, placing a kiss on the hard plane of his chest.

 

“Go to sleep, nini bear,” he mumbles sleepily and lets the sound of Jongin’s beating heart, minty smell and steady breathing submit him to sleep.

 

_They have forever to talk about the ripped bear on their kitchen, anyway._


End file.
